The Final Storming of Hyrule Castle
The Final Storming of Hyrule Castle was possibly the second longest battle that took place during the Twilit War. It began in the Castle Gardens, where Hector Barbossa, Kotoro Mizuke, Joey Dewgass, and Disaine Erimgard snuck in, planning to attack the castle. Instead, they were quickly noticed by moblins and were attacked by Darknuts, Stalhounds, and Moblins. Meanwhile, Thoriphes, Esteban, Bastian, and Nina were in the castle planning some sort of attack. When they did attack, Thoriphes killed off all the brainwashed Sheikah spies that worked for the Evil King. He then had a skirmish with Agahnim that took place in the Council Room and on the roofs. At the fight in the gardens, Ganondorf had joined the fight and set up a barrier around the castle. Barbossa, who had been fighting Ganondorf alongside Hidden Resistance archers, Joey, Disaine, and Kotoro, went with the others through Hyrule Castle to the castle sewers where they confronted Telma, who was previously thought dead. Then Joey and Barbossa returned to the castle dungeons and through them reached the roofs. Shortly afterwards, Hector Barbossa interrupted Agahnim and Thoriphes' fight in the kitchens, recognizing Thoriphes had become a traitor of Ganondorf, allowing Avonej to escape. During Barbossa and Agahnim's battle, Agahnim was knocked out. Thoriphes escaped through the Dining Hall and made it to floor two, where he killed off a number of brainwashed Hylian soldiers after meeting with Barbossa and gainning eachother's trust. Barbossa and Joey both then returned to the sewers, where they prepared to escape. After that, the rebels escaped into the Castle Sewers, where they had a short meeting with Telma, who they previously believed to be dead. Then Ganondorf cursed the waters and the sewers began to flood so they escaped to Castle Town's square. In the castle gardens Nina, Thoriphes, and Hector fought Ganondorf valiantly but to no avail. They were forced to retreat to the Castle Gates, Avonej leaving his sword behind in the castle grounds. At the Castle Gates, Hector, and Thoriphes vicously fought Ganondorf. Soon they were joined by Esteban Gaidus, Nina Tursic, and Hector Hyrule, who was there to make sure Avonej was not killed. But soon after they joined the fight, they were both heavily blasted with a beam of darkness and Ganondorf possessed Nina. Thoriphes and the rebels then began to head away from the castle with Nina, hoping that the fight was over. There Hector Barbossa later died, his final words heard by Princess Athena Elrich. In the square, another battle began between a possessed Nina Tursic and Thoriphes, Esteban, Bastian, a few members of the Wind Tribe, and Magnus. This part of the battle ended when Bastian attacked the possessed Nina, meaning to harm Ganondorf but instead he nearly killed her and paralyzed her until Esteban later healed her. Near the end of the battle, Magnus Orion began a short fight with Dark Beast Ganon in the square of Castle Town. But the battle ended short when Ganon exited the fight and returned to Hyrule Castle.